<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Illumi Zoldyck Analysis by iwillbarkatyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152243">Illumi Zoldyck Analysis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillbarkatyou/pseuds/iwillbarkatyou'>iwillbarkatyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Analysis, Character Analysis, Hunter X Hunter Spoilers, HxH October (Hunter X Hunter), Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:09:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillbarkatyou/pseuds/iwillbarkatyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk what this is. I wrote this after my friend said she was watching HxH, FINALLY, and this happened. Love HxH brain rot. Neways I wrote this really informative analysis on one of my favorite characters, Illumi. He deserves this weird analysis on him and all the love. Okay, enjoy !!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Illumi Zoldyck &amp; Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Illumi Zoldyck Analysis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm warning you, this is badly written.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An Analysis of Illumi Zoldyck:</p><p>Illumi is the oldest son of the Zoldyck family in HxH. The Zoldyck’s are by no means a normal family or a loving one. Illumi being the oldest means he was the first and probably the most receptive to all the pain and torture his parents put their kids through. Illumi was desensitized to torture, pain, and death all at a very young age. He slowly became a seemingly vacant killing machine, obeying his parent’s orders. Illumi also had it harder because he has black hair. In the Zoldyck family, white hair is preferred. In the show, we only really see Illumi’s interactions, if they are with family, with the Zoldyck parents, Milluki, Killua, and Alluka. From these interactions, he could become a very easy target to hate, but let’s look at his actions from a different perspective, his own:</p><p>In episode 20, Illumi disguises himself using his pins to get into the final round where Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, Hisoka, and, of course, Killua is. Illumi is assigned to fight against Killua where, in the scene, he intimidates Killua by using his nen and aura. He says to him that Killua is incapable of making friends and will eventually kill them or hurt them by running away; he is an assassin and assassins cannot have friends. Killua runs out of the arena, losing the duel. Later on in the show, in the Chimera Ant Arc, we also learn that Illumi put a needle in Killuas forehead. The pin controlled Killua slightly and didn’t allow him to risk his life. Looking at all this at first, Illumi is not a good character. If you thought that, you are right, he is a villain and one of the many antagonists in the story. However, he is also a very complex character that leaves you confused about whether he is morally good or bad. His motive for intimidating Killua and hypnotizing him is that he wants to protect him. Illumi has a very difficult time showing love and affection because, as a kid, he was never taught how to love or be loved. Illumi cares for Killua deeply and does not want him to be killed or hurt. His solution for this is to make it impossible for Killua to risk his life for his friends and always make him run away if his life is in danger. The whole time Killua has this pin in his brain, he thinks that what Illumi said about him is true. That he always runs away from the enemy if his life is in danger, even if someone else life is on the line. Killua eventually figures out he has one of Illumi’s pins in him and pulls it out, returning his sense of clarity and priorities while fighting a Chimera Ant.</p><p> In episode 141, Hisoka and Illumi are on a cliff edge spying on Killua and Alluka. Hisoka turns to Illumi and asks, “Can I kill Killua?” Illumi rapidly produces a menacing aura, evident to anyone seeing this that his answer is a firm no. If this wasn’t clear enough, he goes on to say, “I will kill you.” Illumi is a murderer and assassin and has killed many people. However, Illumi goes as far as to threaten Hisoka, his “friend.” This scene truly captures how much Illumi loves Killua and the lengths he is willing to go to protect him. </p><p>Throughout the whole show, Illumi is always watching over Killua, appearing in almost all of the arcs. He may not be able to reciprocate love very easily, but he does love Killua very much and shows it the best he can. Illumi is a complex character and in no way flat. He pulls the watcher in with his mysteriousness and off/creepy demeanor. He keeps the watcher interested with his caring and soft side that many people don’t get to see. He is simply one of my favorite characters in the HxH series and rightfully so. </p><p>(/ ‘3’)/ DONE</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>